Sabalan Pipeline
Sabalan Pipeline (Persian: خط لوله سبلان) is a map featured in the Battlefield 3: End Game expansion. Each of the four new maps in End Game are season-themed, with Sabalan Pipeline taking place at an oil refinery near Sabalan, a mountain in northwestern Iran, during winter with snow-covered terrain. Developer Notes "Ever since we demoed the Alborz Mountains map at GamesCom 2012 and saw the amazing fan reactions, we’ve known that snow is one of the most stunning settings we can provide in Battlefield 3. Sabalan Pipeline is no different. The oil pipeline traversing this frosty winter landscape has immense economic value and is a highly contested battlefield. Similar to Operation Riverside, Sabalan Pipeline was built to cater for a mix of vehicle and infantry gameplay. Compared to the other three maps in End Game, Sabalan Pipeline has fewer and narrower roads that are important to control if you want to dominate the opposition. At the center of this map lies a central base that is also an essential asset, as it allows you extended control over the road leading to and from your main bases. This is equally important whether playing the signature Battlefield Conquest mode or our take on Capture the Flag that we are introducing in End Game." Conquest Flag Layouts ✈ denotes Dropship flag US Deployment The US Deployment is located just north of the Pumping Station, it is surrounded by a small building and barricades. Pumping Station The Pumping Station is a small patch of fenced land, the flag is located directly in front of a small shed. Checkpoint Large The checkpoint is a small patch of land, in very close proximity to the Oil Refinery and is surrounded by crates, gas tanks and a small building. Warehouse The Warehouse is a fenced compound surrounded by delivery trucks, crates, and a fence. The flag is located. Oil Refinery✈ The Oil Refinery is located almost directly in the center of the map, it is surrounded by crates and gas tanks. The flag is located on the second floor of the refinery. Construction Site Large The Construction Site is a small area located just west of the Oil Refinery, it is surrounded by a small building and stacked crates. Control Station The Control Station is a fenced, small building surrounded by toppled crates and gas tanks. The flag is located just east of the small building. Supply Depot The Supply Depot is a fenced area surrounded by delivery trucks, crates, and gas tanks. The flag is located directly under the passing pipeline. RU Deployment The RU Deployment is located in close proximity to the Supply Depot and is positioned along a fenced airfield. Sabalan USBase.png|US Base Sabalan Station.png|Pumping Station Sabalan Checkpoint.png|Checkpoint Sabalan Refinery.png|Oil Refinery Sabalan Warehouse.png|Warehouse Sabalan Construction.png|Construction Site Sabalan Control Station.png|Control Station RUBase.png|RU Base Rush Bases Stage 1 A is located in the compound with the blue fencing set in the large building containing multiple large wire spools. B is located to the north of A, between four large electricity generators surrounded by fencing. Stage 2 A is located at the refinery wedged between two large gas containers. B is located on the second floor of the refinery, just around the ladder seen after climbing the set of stairs needed to reach the second floor on the south side. Stage 3 A and B are both located within the fenced compound just past the refinery; however, A is located in a building housing multiple wire spools on the north end while B is located at the base of the crane on the south end. Stage 4 Both A and B are set in another fenced in compound located far away from Stage 3. A is located to the south sitting between a white shipping container and a stack of white bricks while B, in the middle of the compound, is located to the right side of the white and blue flat-bed truck near the concrete barrier encircled 9M133 Kornet. Squad Rush Stage 1 The M-COM is located on the second floor of the refinery, wedged between two large gas containers. Stage 2 The M-COM is located in the building near the construction site crane. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place around the area of the Warehouse. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch, like Team Deathmatch takes place around the area of the Warehouse, albeit with a slightly larger playing area and a BMP-2M spawning around the edges of the playing field. Air Superiority Air Superiority takes place over the snowy fields of Sabalan Pipeline. The area played in Conquest is found under the three control points. Capture The Flag The USMC's deployment and flag is located at the Warehouse while the RGF's is located at the Control Station. Two additional dirt bikes are available at the Oil Refinery. Gallery bf3 2013-03-27 11-50-17-36.png|A trail on the west side of the map between the Control Station and Supply Depot. bf3 2013-03-27 11-50-35-49.png|A view of the Oil Refinery from the Control Station. bf3 2013-03-27 11-52-51-30.png|Oil silos near the RU spawn bf3 2013-03-27 11-54-58-20.png|Terrain next to the Warehouse bf3 2013-03-27 11-55-31-21.png|The road leading east to the Warehouse bf3 2013-03-27 11-55-51-84.png|An entrance gate at the Oil Refinery bf3 2013-03-27 12-04-16-49.png|A shot of the landscape west of the Pumping Station bf3 2013-03-27 12-02-36-91.png|A view of the forest east of the map Trivia *The map shares many textures with Operation Firestorm. *Sabalan Pipeline is the smallest map in the End Game expansion pack. *In a wooden shed near the forked road to the west of Flag A, three snowmen with military helmets can be found inside. They can be destroyed by explosives. *There is also a snowman in the cab of the crane on objective B during conquest. When destroyed with explosives, it makes a noise similar to the gnomes on Alborz Mountains. *There is a crashed C-130 Hercules with Royal Air Force roundels on the runway next to the RU deployment. This is probably because the roundels used were mistaken for US roundels. *On the map is an easter egg. Near a collections of silos are two toppled fences, the fences are not destroyed by the player but has been previously knocked over. Near the fences, in the snow is a trail of dinosaur footsteps leading up the mountain and out of bounds, as one nears the out of bounds mark a dinosaur roar is heard. *Far north from US deployment (in Conquest) a large antenna can be located, the same one seen on Caspian Border. Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: End Game